A Watery Grave
by Metarex
Summary: My fifth story in my Metarex/Guardian series. Sonic and his friends are back on Planet Hydro and people are switching their allegiances in this battle. There are some OCs and the previous stories are listed on my profile.
1. Prologue

Last time on _**A Desert Storm**_.

* * *

><p>The crew crashland in a desert...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Incoming!" shouted Sonic just before crashing into the sand.<em>

_Sand and dust flew everywhere at the impact. Everyone and the Blue Typhoon were buried under the sand. Sonic's head popped out, and he spat out the sand he swallowed._

* * *

><p>...and meet twin Metarex...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hello!" spoke the one on the right.<em>

_"How do you do?" said the one on the left._

_"We're the Desert twins." spoke both of them together._

_"I'm Des." said the first one._

_"I'm Ert." spoke the second one._

* * *

><p>...who want to play a game with high stakes...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"We've come to play a game." said the twins.<em>

_"What if we lose?" questioned Amy._

_"We get Sonic..." said Des._

_"And you'll die." spoke Ert._

_"If we win?" inquired Starlight._

_"You get the planet egg..." said the first twin._

_"And chaos emerald." spoke the second twin._

* * *

><p>...but Sonic discovers some secrets hidden on the planet...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"The three that will ensure balance in the universe. They represent the three sides. One is the power of chaos. The other is the power of exsistence. And finally the one with power of will. If one can control the three, they can control the universe."<em>

* * *

><p>...and a new power that could threaten to destroy them all...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You're wrong about that. Not only does the chaos emerald and planet egg give me more power, but the crystal hearts of this world provide me god-like abilities. I'm invincible!" said Des.<em>

* * *

><p>...but they manage to get through...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"We did it." The plant girl displayed the emerald for all of them to see.<em>

_"Yeah." Knuckles let himself smirk at the white gem in her possession. _

* * *

><p>...with some losses...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"No. I promise to save them." said Sonic as he shook his head in defiance.<em>

_"Bye-bye Mr. Hedgehog. Bye-Bye."_

* * *

><p>...so they journey to keep it from happening again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"The energy levels seem stable. We're launching now." spoke Tails.<em>

_Everyone moved into position and the ship rose into the air as the crew monitored its readings._

* * *

><p>Here's the prologue. Please read <em><strong>A Desert Storm<strong>_ if you haven't already.


	2. Chapter 1: Planet Hydro

I promise to try to update more with the break coming up. Please read the note at the end. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Planet Hydro<p>

The Blue Typhoon cruised through space as its crew munched on their snacks.

"Thanks Amy." said Sonic as he accepted another piece of cake from Amy.

"You too Cream." Knuckles took another plate from Cream as well and immediately digged in.

"This looks so good. I bet it tastes good." spoke Tails as he balanced the slice onto his lap as to not dirty the controls.

"Delicious." spoke Starlight

"Thanks." The girl hedgehog and girl rabbit smiled at the compliments as they picked up the dirty plates.

"Choo." said Cheese as it circled around them.

"Tails. There's a planet within the vicinity." spoke Chris which immediately sapped the carefree mood.

"Do you detect a chaos emerald?" asked the two-tailed fox.

"No." the boy replied as he continued to scan the planet.

"Then let's skip it." The echidna didn't even blink an eye.

"Come on Knuckles. Lighten up." Amy snapped towards him.

"I won't lighten up till the Master Emerald is back in my possession." Knuckles made a shooing motion annoying her.

"You're so obsessed with the master emerald. You're practically attached to it." the girl hedgehog goaded.

"Why you…" The echidna jumped out of his seat ready to attack her.

"Why don't you two settle down? There's no need to fight." Cosmo's daughter rush to get between them to prevent any fighting from breaking out.

"She's right. Chris. Can you display the planet on the screen?" spoke Tails.

"Roger." said Chris as he typed the commands into the system.

The blue orb appeared on the screen and they studied the planet.

"It looks awfully familiar." Cream took the chao into her arms as she kept her eyes on the screen.

"Choo." Cheese seemed to agree.

"There sure is a lot of water." The hedgehog hoped they were going to avoid this planet.

"It can't be…Planet Hydro?" The boy's statement immediately caused everyone to react.

"No way. It's all water again." spoke Amy.

"Apparently it was destined to stay wet." said the plant girl.

"It must be the Metarex. We should help them." spoke Sonic apparently forgetting that it was completely covered in water.

"But the master emerald needs us more." Knuckles still was determined to skip the planet.

"Give it a rest. Besides, if there are Metarex, we can find out where it is." huffed the girl hedgehog.

"Then it's settled. Set coordinates for Planet Hyrdo." the two-tailed fox ordered as the ship headed towards the planet.

The ship sped up as it headed for the planet.

* * *

><p>Blade stood on top of the water staring at its own reflection.<p>

"You know what needs to be done. Do not fail." said the Metarex to particularly no one.

He walked away as red eyes stared out of the water.

* * *

><p>Just letting you know that I have a poll on my profile. It's for the next stories after I finish this series. I would like to see what stories people are interested in reading. I know those reading this story are probably Sonic the hedgehog fanfiction fans, but I would to do other kinds of stories so please vote for various stories. Please do the poll. Thank you.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Painful Memories

Lucky readers. I was able to get another chapter up. Enjoy. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Painful Memories<p>

The Blue Typhoon landed on top of the water and the crew set out to see their surroundings. Well, except one.

"Come on. Sonic. You need to get over your fear of water." Amy tried to pry the hedgehog off the palm tree he was clutching.

"No way. I'm not getting off." Sonic remained undetered.

"Let's leave him. He'll be useless." spoke the echidna not bothering to spare them another look.

"He can look after Chris." the girl rabbit suggested.

"Choo!" The chao thought it was good idea too.

"I'm fine. Ow." Chris clutched his chest in pain.

"It's best you stay and rest. Your body is still recovering from the last battle." said Tails as he went to the boy.

"He's right. Right Starlight?" Amy turned to Starlight who had moved to the edge of the deck.

Cosmo's daughter stared into the water not hearing anything that was being said.

"Starlight?" The girl hedgehog now was concerned and move towards the plant girl.

Starlight snapped into attention and got to her feet as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry. I was thinking about the last fight we had with the Metarex." spoke Cosmo's daughter.

Everyone clamped up and the mood turned grim. The hedgehog clenched his fist and punched the side of the ship leaving everyone speechless. Before anyone could stop him, he strode back into the ship.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed.

The girl hedgehog rushed after him leaving everyone to talk about his actions.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." said the plant girl looking down.

"Sonic's being a jerk. He can't go off acting like that." spoke Knuckles as he waved it off.

"I guess." Starlight muttered, but no one heard her as they went back to their discussion about finding the Metarex and stopping them.

Cosmo's daughter went back to her thoughts and her previous position of staring at the water. She remembered her discussion with the Metarex leader and gritted her teeth as the thoughts that followed.

FLASHBACK

"What do you mean?" demanded the plant girl.

"Don't listen to the enemy." said White Lily as she was still being blocked from view by the Metarex.

"White Lily has been keeping secrets from you. Ones concerning your mother." spoke the Metarex leader.

"My mother?" Starlight heart nearly stopped and her mind went blank.

"Yes. She's…" started the Metarex.

"Don't you dare tell her." the woman interrupted.

"She has the right to know." said the Metarex leader.

"What about my mother?" questioned Cosmo's daughter wondering what was going on between the both of them.

"There's a possibility that she's alive." answered the Metarex.

The plant girl was at a loss for words and could only say, "What?"

"There's a possibility that she's alive." repeated the Metarex leader.

"How dare you speak of her like this. Don't talk about my mother like that." Starlight was furious that a Metarex could dare talk about her mother so casually.

"It's true. You saw her yourself." insisted the Metarex only angering her even more.

"That was her spirit." said Cosmo's daughter.

"Really? Didn't she feel real when you held her?" inquired the Metarex leader.

"It was all in my mind." responded the plant girl.

"You're in denial." spoke the Metarex.

"And you're insane." shot back Starlight.

The Metarex leader chuckled infuriating her.

"Maybe I am. Still should you keep trusting White Lily when she has been keeping so many secrets about our war? If you want to know the truth, call me. You can always reach me using this line." said the Metarex.

The line disconnected and White Lily reappeared on the screen.

"Starlight. The enemy is going to use you again. Don't let them control you." spoke the woman.

"My mother." Cosmo's daughter whispered.

"What?" White Lily couldn't hear what she had just said.

"Is what that Metarex said true? That my mother might still be alive?" asked the plant girl.

The woman hesitated before replying, "I can't believe you're considering what the Metarex said."

"Just answer the question!" shouted Starlight as she jumped to her feet.

Chris stirred in his sleep, but neither paid him any mind and continued their heated arguement.

"I...I can't say." White Lily couldn't even bear to look at her.

"Why not? She's my mother and a Guardian. Why won't you tell?" Cosmo's daughter was practically screaming.

No one seemed to hear as no one came running, but the tension wasn't easing away.

"Star…" began the woman.

"I'm never going to talk to you ever again until you tell me." The plant girl refused to listen to whatever she might have to say.

"Wait. Star…" started White Lily, but the connection was cut before she could finish.

Starlight went back to the bed and planted her face into it as she wept tears into the covers.

END FLASHBACK

She shook her head off those terrible thoughts and continued to stare into the water when she saw something move.

"What's that?" thought Cosmo's daughter as she moved to get a closer look at the water.


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise Attack, Lost Friends

Here's another chpater. I hope you all like it. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Surprise Attack, Lost Friends<p>

Sonic ran down the hall ignoring Amy's cries and increased his own speed.

"Please come back Sonic." said the girl hedgehog as she continued to chase him.

The hedgehog seemed to give up as he came to a complete stop and allowed her to hug him from behind.

"Please Sonic. What's wrong? This isn't like you." questioned Amy.

"I let those people down. I couldn't save them." answered Sonic.

"That's not what's really bothering you. Ever since the encounter with Metarex leader, you've been acting strangely." spoke the girl hedgehog as she released him.

"The Metarex leader…" began the hedgehog as he turned to face her.

Something struck the side of the ship throwing the both of them off balance.

"What's that?" inquired Amy as she steadied herself and scanned the area.

"We need to head back. It could be a Metarex." said Sonic as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the direction of the rest of the crew.

The two hedgehogs ran out to see the rest of the crew holding onto the ship for their dear life. Bubbles erupted from the water all around them, but no Metarex could be seen in sight.

"Where's the Metarex?" asked the echidna as he dugged his spikes into the side of the ship to keep himself from being pulled by the water.

"It must be underwater." responded the boy as he clutched a plam tree.

Something struck the ship again almost capsizing them which caused Cream to loose her grip on the ship. She slid across the ship and fell into the water.

"Cream." spoke the crew as they turned to the direction she fell.

"Chooo!" cried Cheese.

The chao flew to help her, but the waves threw both of them under. Knuckles removed his spikes and let himself slide across the surface of the ship to the direction she fell in. Once he got close to the edge, he caught a palm tree to keep him from falling in.

"Cream. Cheese. Try reaching out." said the echidna as he reached out to the water.

They resurfaced and reached out for Knuckles's stretched out hand, but a large, green tail rose up from the water between them. This caused another wave that pushed them under again and the tail struck the blue Typhoon where the echidna was.

"Knuckles." spoke the crew as they searched for any signs of either of their friends.

Palm tree leaves flew in all directions as the tail slid off the ship with Knuckles in tow. Sonic rushed forward and grabbed his hand as he grappled for something to keep him anchored to the ship. The rest of the crew followed his example and they were soon linked together with the plant girl's chain keeping them from all falling in.

"Everyone hold on." said Starlight as she fought to hold onto both ends: her chain and her friends.

"We are." spoke Chris.

"Here comes another wave." said Amy drawing everyone's attention.

They gripped each other tightly as a wave of water rose above them.

"That's not good. Don't let go." spoke the two-tailed fox.

It crashed down on them and their bodies strained against the force threatening to rip them apart. Soon it was over and the water around them calmed down. They released each other and settled themselves against the wet surface of the deck.

"Looks like the Metarex left." said the echidna as he lay on his stomach.

"This is why I hate water." The hedgehog looked sea sick.

"Wait. Where's Cream and Cheese?" questioned the girl hedgehog as she got to her feet and scanned the area.

"There still underwater! We need to help them!" exclaimed Cosmo's daughter as she too got to her feet.

Knuckles, the boy, and the plant girl jumped into the water to search for any signs of their friends wile everyone else watched anxiously into the water. They returned, but with no rabbit or chao in sight.

"The Metarex must have gotten them or they drifted off." spoke Chris as he climbed back onboard.

"But we would be able to see or hear them. They wouldn't have gone far." said Amy as she helped Starlight up.

The echidna stated the only possible conclusion: "It must be the Metarex who attacked us."

A loud crunch caught their attention and they turned to see it was Sonic. His fist had left a dent on the side of the ship. Blood bled through his glove and dripped down to the floor.

"Sonic." spoke the girl hedgehog.

Amy ran up to him, but stopped short when she felt the murderous aura around him.

His eyes seemed distant as he said, "They'll pay. They'll pay for hurting them."

Before they could stop him, the hedgehog rushed back inside the ship.

"What's wrong with him?" inquired Tails as he looked to the others for an answer.

"I don't know." replied the girl hedgehog.

"This is bad. At this rate, Sonic will be consumed by his dark side and all would be lost. White Lily…no. I can't trust her. Who knows what she's plotting, but I can't trust that Metarex either. Both of them obviously know something that they're unwilling to forgo easily. I have to find out for myself and figure out how to help Sonic." thought Cosmos's daughter as shook her head feeling unsure what to do.


	5. Chapter 4: Mixed Feelings, New Friends

Here's a long one. Sorry if it seems slow. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Mixed Feelings, New Friends<p>

The first thing the girl rabbit saw was water.

"It's so pretty. Where's everyone?" thought Cream as she continued to stare at the glittering waters.

She sat up and found the chao lying next to her on a bed of rocks.

"Cheese. Wake up." spoke the girl rabbit as she picked up her friend.

"Choo." said Cheese lazily as it rubbed its eyes.

"We have to go find our friends." spoke Cream as she let go of the chao to let it fly on its own.

"Choo. Choo." agreed Cheese.

The girl rabbit walked out of the room with almost no problem. Almost.

"It's hard to walk in here. Are you okay Cheese?" Cream asked as she looked to the chao and stumbled over another outcrop of rocks.

"Choo." Cheese gave a swimming motion and appeared to be doing fine.

"This is strange. Where are we?" wondered the girl rabbit as she used the walls as support.

They didn't recognize any of their surroundings nor did they see anybody around. Suddenly, a school of fish swam past them and they stared in surprise.

"Why are there fishes here?" inquired Cream.

"Choo. Choo. Choo." answered the chao.

"What's that Cream? We're underwater?" asked the girl rabbit.

"Choo." confirmed Cheese.

"But we can breathe here." said Cream.

"Choo." spoke the chao.

"I wonder where everyone is." said the girl rabbit.

"You're awake."

A blue fish like Metarex appeared in front of Cream and Cheese causing them to fall back.

"A Metarex." spoke the girl rabbit.

"Choo." said the chao.

"Whoops."

It spun around in the water before settling himself down to the ground where it turned to face them.

"Looks like I frightened you. You don't need to worry. My purpose is to make sure you're safe." the Metarex spoke as it reached out to them.

"But you're a bad person." said Cream as she backed away.

"Choo." Cheese followed her example.

"What gave you that idea?" It pulled back its arm and stared intently at them.

"The Metarex destroy worlds by stealing the planet eggs. You hurt my friends too." spoke the girl rabbit.

"Choo." said the chao.

"You're really adorable Cream. You're probably the sweetest member of your crew." spoke the Metarex.

"How do you know my name?" questioned Cream.

"Everyone knows your name. Yours to Cheese. You're all quite famous for defeating the Metarex once." it responded.

"Are we really underwater?" inquired the girl rabbit.

"Yup. It's all thanks to Leviathan. She saved you." replied the Metarex.

"Leviathan?" asked Cream.

"Choo?" Cheese seemed to have the same question.

"You'll see. She wants to see you." it answered.

The Metarex bolted and they swam after it. As they moved farther down the corridor, they saw that there were indeed Metarex roaming about. The other Metarex gave them quick glances before returning back to whatever they were doing, but the glances were enough to spur them faster.

"We're here." said the Metarex as it stopped in front of a door.

The door opened and the girl rabbit and chao were surprised to see a massive, green, scaly beast that looked strikingly similar to Chaos.

"Ahh!"

They hid behind the Metarex hoping to avoid being eaten by the monster. There was a soft whine and they looked out from behind it. The beast had its head down and its eyes dropped sadly down.

"You've upset Leviathan." it spoke.

"That's Leviathan?" questioned Cream.

"Choo?" Cheese approached Leviathan, but quikly flew back when it reached out a fin.

"Yes. A beautiful and perfect aquatic creature. She was raised by the master and is now one of the numerous commanders." responded the Metarex.

"You mean like Des and Ert." said the girl rabbit.

"Choo." The chao was staring at the nature creature trying to decide whether to approach it again.

"The Desert twins? Yes. They're the same rank." it spoke.

"But she's not a Metarex." said Cream.

"Choo." Cheese chose to fly above their heads.

"If you're refering to the fact that she isn't a robot, you're right. She belongs to the category nature creatures." spoke the Metarex.

"Huh?" The girl rabbit tilted her head in one direction indicating her confusion.

"Choo?" The chao mimiced her action.

"That really doesn't make sense does it. All mechanical beings serving in the Metarex are called Metarex while organic beings are called nature creatures. I believe the Metarex kings came up with the name though it really isn't a good name." it explained.

"You sure do talk a lot." said Cream.

"Choo. Choo." spoke Cheese.

"Sorry about that. I was built for talks so I tend to monologue." said the Metarex.

A soft melody touched their ears and they looked to Leviathan.

"She's upset for ignoring her." it spoke.

"How do you know?" inquired the girl rabbit.

"As I said, I was made for talks. I translate all aquatic sounds for others to understand." responded the Metarex.

"Wow. That's amazing." said Cream.

"Choo. Choo." spoke the chao.

"Not as amazing as Leviathan. She made it so you can breathe underwater." it said pointing to the nature creature.

"She did?" The girl rabbit looked at Leviathan in disbelief.

"Choo? Choo?" Cheese floated next to Cream.

"Why don't you show them?" spoke the Metarex.

Her response was to blow two bubbles: one the size of the girl rabbit, the other the size of the chao. The bubbles floated down to them and caught them.

"What's going on?" asked Cream.

"Choo? Choo?" Cheese appeared equally as panicked.

The bubbles shrunk till they fitted perfectly around them.

"What happened to the bubble?" questioned the girl rabbit.

"Choo?" inquired the chao.

"It's wrapped around you. Leviathan created a bubble of oxygen that'll not burst unless a certain amount of pressure is applied." it replied.

"But why?" asked Cream.

"She likes you and she doesn't like hurting anyone." answered the Metarex.

"But she attacked the ship." said the girl rabbit.

"Choo. Choo. Choo." spoke Cheese.

"She was trying to scare you. Don't you remember?" it questioned.

Cream and the chao thought about it and remembered when they had gotten under the water.

FLASHBACK

They struggled to find air, but bubbles blocked their vision preventing them from finding a way back to the surface. Another wave hit them and they hit the side of the ship knocking the air out of them. Water poured into their opened mouths as they fought to reach the surface, but they found that their limbs were getting tired and their bodies were floating downward. A scaly tail wrapped around them and they came face to face with a huge beast. No reaction occurred from either of them which may have been from their inability to breathe underwater or their rapidly fading consciousness. The last thing they saw was two bubbles escaping its mouth and floating towards them.

END FLASHBACK

"Thank you Miss Fishie." said the girl rabbit.

"Choo. Choo." spoke Cheese.

A keen wail escaped the nature creature as she pranced around which caused a miniture tremor to shake them up.. Before the duo could ask, the Metarex answered their question.

"She's happy and upset. Happy because she's glad you're okay and are speaking to her. Upset because you called her fishie. She eats fish." it said.

"Oh. We're very sorry." spoke Cream.

"Cho." said the chao.

Leviathan dipped her head towards them so they could climb on it.


	6. Chapter 5: Old Allies

Sorry that this came late. Winter break is a lot worse for writing it seems. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Old Allies<p>

"Any luck Tails?" inquired the girl hedgehog.

"I can't locate their position. Something must be jamming the signal." responded the two-tailed fox.

"Why would the Metarex want Cream and Cheese?" asked Knuckles.

"They probably want them as hostages." replied the boy.

"The Metarex? Are we talking about the same group?" questioned the plant girl.

"I don't know." answered Chris.

"I hope they don't have another Black Narcissus. Who knows what he would do to them." spoke Sonic.

"Why don't we search for the inhabitants? I'm sure they'll be willing to help this time around." said Amy.

"I think I've pinpointed their location. The problem is it looks like Metarex are surrounding them." spoke Tails.

"What do you think Sonic?" inquired the echidna.

"We push through." responded the hedgehog.

"Maybe we should think this through. It's an awful lot of Metarex." said the boy.

"No. We have to crush them. We can't possibly forgive them for laying a hand on Cream and Cheese." spoke Sonic.

Everyone jumped back and eyed him warily. A dark aura had surrounded him which leaked out to the others when Starlight hit him from behind.

"Calm down. You could get us killed. We need to think this through." Cosmo's daughter knew how he was feeling, but his attitude wasn't going to help anyone.

The aura was gone, but the tension still stayed strong.

"So what are we going to do?" asked the girl hedgehog.

"Do you think we can call them up?" replied Knuckles.

"Not without attracting the Metarex's attention. They are probably listening to all communications." spoke Chris.

"What are we suppose to do?" questioned the hedgehog.

"Hey. Someone's hailing us." said Amy.

"Where is it coming from?" inquired the two-tailed fox.

"Is it a Metarex?" asked the plant girl.

"Have a look for yourself." spoke the girl hedgehog.

A being wrapped from head to toe in clothes that made it difficult for them to identify who or what it was stared back at them.

"Greetings. It's been a long time." said the being.

"Do we know you?" questioned the echidna.

"I'm Kaja." answered the person.

"I know you. You're one of those kids from back when we first came here." spoke Amy.

"He isn't a kid anymore." said Starlight.

"You've grown up." spoke the boy.

"Thank you. We saw you land and were going to contact you, but the Metarex attacked." said Kaja.

"Isn't it dangerous to contact us now? The Metarex are so close to your vicinity." spoke Tails.

"What Metarex?" inquired the inhabitant.

"They've got you surrounded." responded Knuckles.

"You're mistaken. They don't have the capabilities to get near us." said Kaja.

"But our scanners say…" started the girl hedgehog.

"It must be outdated. The Metarex can't leave the water." interrupted the person.

"Then where are you? We see no land." spoke Sonic.

"We're in the sky." said Kaja.

"You have a ship?" asked Cosmo's daughter.

"We've been expanding our horizons. Why don't you meet us up here? We need your help to get rid of the Metarex." replied the inhabitant.

"We're on it. Chris." spoke the two-tailed fox.

"I'm on it." said Chris.

The ship rose into the air as water trickled down the ship back into the ocean.

"Take us to those coordinates." spoke Tails.

"Roger." said the boy.


	7. Chapter 6: Talks and Risks

I got another chapter done. I'll catch up eventually to all the chapters I wrote. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Talks and Risks<p>

The girl rabbit screamed out as she floated back down onto the nature creature's head. She burst out laughing as Leviathan threw her up again while Cheese floated around them playing with a ball with Blue. Abruptly, the two Metarex stopped and Cream and the chao looked at them in confusion.

"Get behind Leviathan." spoke the Metarex.

"But why?" questioned the girl rabbit.

"Choo. Choo." Cheese wondered the exact same thing.

The nature creature let out a sad note and moved in front of them as a screen they had not noticed on the wall flare to life. The Metarex leader stood, in all its glory, and stared back at them.

"Leviathan. It's good to see you're well." said the leader.

Leviathan responded with a series of excited chirps.

"What is Leviathan saying?" inquired Cream.

"Choo?" The chao asked the same thing.

"Shh. I'll translate. Leviathan says that she's glad to see the master is well. And she wonders if the master is feeling better." spoke Blue.

"He was sick?" questioned the girl rabbit.

"Choo? Choo?" inquired Cheese.

The Metarex stared at them and chose it next words carefully.

"The master has been exhausted leading us nonstop. We've been working these past years to restore the Metarex's former glory." answered Blue.

"Thank you. I'm doing fine. I heard Sonic and his friends made contact. You don't have injurious do you?" said the Metarex leader.

The nature creature shook her head as more notes escaped her mouth.

" 'No. Nothing at all. I just wanted to get a good look at them.' " translated the Metarex.

"Be careful. They're dangerous. They won't hesitate to destroy you. Your predecessors were destroyed by Sonic." spoke the leader as it stared off in another direction.

A soft whine left Leviathan and the Metarex leader snapped its head back to her.

"What did you say?" asked the leader.

The two Metarex shifted uncomfortable and looked at each other.

"What's going on? What did Leviathan say?" questioned Cream.

"Choo?" The chao was curious too.

"She said that not all of you are bad." responded Blue.

"Blue." said the Metarex leader.

"Yes master?" inquired the Metarex

"Who are you talking to?" asked the leader.

"Well…" began Blue.

"I wondered what you were doing. I thought you were translating aloud to yourself, but it seems you have another guest in the room. Please bring them forward." spoke the Metarex leader.

They stared at each other until the girl rabbit and Cheese stepped forward.

"Ah. Cream and Cheese. The youngest and sweetest of the group. I didn't expect you to wind up here." said the leader.

"Please don't be mad at Miss Leviathan and Mr. Blue. They're really nice people and the saved me…and…and…" Cream couldn't think of any thing else to say as the chao circled around her frantically.

"I'm not mad at them. I'm worried." spoke the Metarex leader.

"Why Mr. Metarex?" questioned the girl rabbit.

Cheese stopped moving and stared intently at the screen.

"Your friends must be worried about you and will attack the base to 'save' you." replied the leader.

"I'll tell them how nice they are." said Cream.

"Choo. Choo. Choo." spoke the chao.

"Why would they believe you? They may think we're manipulating you. They have determined that we're the enemy so they won't stop." said the Metarex leader.

"But…" started the girl rabbit.

"You're a good person in your special way, but I can't let you stay here. You will endanger the lives of my Metarex." interrupted the leader.

A shout and shriek caught them by surprise.

"Blue. Leviathan. I can understand how attached you've become to them because tour unique backgrounds, but I care more about your safety." spoke the Metarex leader.

"Master. We understand your feelings, but we want her to stay. How would we be able to get her anywhere safe? We can't leave reach the settlement in the sky and this entire world is water. You've been against unnecessary death so would you abandon them to fend for themselves?" said the Metarex.

The leader fidgeted before giving its answer, "No, however, I can send other Metarex…"

"But master that will take time and a resource you can use elsewhere." argued Blue.

The Metarex leader looked at both of them before letting out a sigh.

"You really want to do this?" inquired the leader.

"Yes." the Metarex answered immediately.

"Just know that whatever happens I may not be able to help you." spoke the Metarex leader.

"We know." said Blue.

Another sigh as the leader rubbed his temples with its fingers.

"I guess I should have known that I wouldn't be able to convince you. Just like Blade." spoke the Metarex leader as it covered its face with both hands.

They stiffened at her last sentence and shared worried glances that still were obvious to their leader with its hands in front of its face.

"Is something wrong?" asked the Metarex leader.

"Blade came by." answered the Metarex.

"Did he do something?" questioned the leader.

"No, but he seemed more serious." responded Blue.

"I suppose it had something to do with the discussion we had. Both of us wanted something, but in the end, Blade won. I should have known he was a symbol of all the Metarex's feelings. Wanting to be free to do what they want, pushing forward without regretting the consequences…" The Metarex leader trailed off into incomprehensible gibberish.

They watched awkwardly as the leader continued to mutter to itself.

"Mr. Metarex?" prodded Cream.

"Choo?" said Cheese.

This brought the Metarex leader back to reality.

"You will be allowed to stay, but don't cause trouble for my Metarex. Be careful you two." spoke the leader.

The screen went blank as they all cheered.


	8. Chapter 7: Earrings of Ice

This one was a lot of work. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Earrings of Ice<p>

The Blue Typhoon touched down onto the massive ship as they were swarmed by inhabitants.

"This is amazing. How are they able to do this?" said Amy as the ship scanned the inhabitants' ship.

"Their technology advanced so quickly in a few years. That's impressive." spoke Chris.

"This place is like Angel Island. They must have something similar to the master emerald." said the echidna.

"Who cares? We need to hurry and save Cream and Cheese. They need us." spoke the hedgehog as he got out of his seat.

"Slow down. We need to check the inhabitants' conditions. They may not be fit to help us." said the plant girl as she went after him.

Everyone followed suit and headed for the exit. The moment the door opened hands grabbed them and pulled them out.

"Hey! Let go!" shouted the two-tailed fox as he struggled against the multitude of arms.

"Don't tell me we've been tricked." spoke the boy as fought to get away.

Sonic prepared to hit the people holding him when he was flung into the air. The rest of the crew followed suit and were caught by the crowds before being thrown up again.

"What are they doing?" inquired Knuckles.

"Hooray. Hooray." This definitely gave them their answer.

"Why are they celebrating?" asked Starlight.

"Settle down. Don't frighten our guests."

Their feet hit the ground as the crowd moved back and revealed Kaja standing a good distance away from the mob.

"Kaja. What was that all about?" questioned the girl hedgehog.

"They were overexcited. Everyone remembers or had heard of how you saved us from the Metarex years ago. You will help us won't you?" replied the inhabitant.

" Of course. Some of our friends have been captured by them." said the hedgehog.

"That's horrible. We may not be able to help them." spoke Kaja.

"What do you mean?" inquired Chris.

"He's saying that you don't stand a chance against the Metarex commander." The speaker drop down from the sky and landed between them.

"Rogue? What are you doing here?" asked Amy.

"It's nice to see you too." Rogue waved her off distastefully.

"What did you mean before?" questioned the echidna.

"When Eggman landed here, we barely got out of there." answered the girl bat.

FLASHBACK

There was a flash of light and a purple ship dived head first into the water while a group of people followed after. Water catapulted up into the sky like a reverse waterfall and came back down as rain. Five heads popped out of the water as they spat out the blue liquid.

"What was that doctor?" inquired Decoe

"How would I know?" Dr. Eggman countered.

"You're supposed to be the genies here!" screamed Rogue at his ears.

The others swam back a bit to avoid getting within her striking range.

"We need to get out of the water doctor. We'll rust at this rate." said Bocoe.

"Ha! Sucks to be you." spoke Bokkun as it flew above them.

The two robots grabbed the little one's legs and dunked it under the water.

"So what's the plan? I don't see any land." said the girl bat.

"This. You dolts. Get to work. Fix the ship." spoke Eggman as he pointed at his robots.

"Us? But we can't possibly do it on our own." said the yellow robot.

"Tough luck. Now go." ordered the man.

"Yes doctor." They accepted their fate and eased their way closer to the ship.

They dived into the water leaving only the man and Rogue wading.

"What now?" asked the girl bat.

"You leave." Dr. Eggman thought already annoyed at her persistance.

Instead Eggman responded, "Once they get the ship working, we'll hunt for the emeralds."

"Good. I'll need a good bath before we launch though." spoke Rogue.

"Keep talking like that and I'm leaving you behind." thought the man irritably.

Water shot out around the ship and the robots that should have been it by now flew out of the water.

"What was that?" questioned the girl bat.

"Nothing good." replied Dr. Eggman.

As if to confirm his suspicions, a green scaly tail rose out of the water and stood suspended vertically before crashing down on the water. A tidal wave rose up and pushed everyone under water. When they hit the surface to catch their breath, a tail wrapped around Rogue and lifted her up into the air.

"Let go." said the girl bat.

"Decoe. Bocoe. Is the ship ready?" demanded Eggman through his comm link.

"No doctor. We still need to do some more repairs." answered the gray robot.

"Hurry up. Get all my robots working on it." spoke the man.

"Yes doctor." said Decoe as they cut of the connection to get back to work.

"A little help here." spoke Rogue.

"What do you expect me to do?" inquired Dr. Eggman though he wasn't interested in helping.

"Use your power ups." responded the girl bat.

Eggman pulled out the golden star-shaped object to humor her and found that it was losing its shape.

"What in the world?" said the man.

A bright golden light emitted from it blinding everyone in the area. When the light dimmed, they saw a pair of golden goggles were in his hands.

"It changed into goggles? This is useless." muttered Dr. Eggman to himself.

"Maybe it wants you to wear it. Though it probably won't look good on you." commented Rogue.

Eggman threw a sharp glance her way before putting on the goggles.

"What the…" The man couldn't even finish his statement because of whatever he say.

A blast of water struck him in the face and he skidded across the water.

"Hey! Hurry up and save me." spoke the girl bat.

"Why don't you use your power up?" Dr. Eggman shot back.

"Do I look like I can grab it?" countered Rogue.

"Doctor. The ship is up and running." said Bocoe .

"But Metarex are attacking the ship." spoke the yellow robot.

"Destroy them." said Eggman.

"None of the weapons are working." spoke the gray robot.

"Use those power ups." ordered the man.

"You got it." said the little robot.

The Eggman Cruiser burst out of the water as pieces of Metarex parts floated to the surface. Dr. Eggman's carrying device came out of the ship towards him indicating he get on. He got on as his ship fired its arsenal at the girl bat's general direction.

"Stop!" Rogue waved around frantically hoping they weren't going to seriously go alon with the attack.

The tail had let her go and dove under the water as she was left to dodge the attacks coming her way. Decoe and Bocoe ceased firing to let Eggman back onto the ship.

"How dare you! You tried to hit me on purpose." spoke the girl bat.

"But that Metarex would have attacked us if we didn't." said the yellow robot.

"Stop your yammering. This isn't over." spoke the man.

"What do you mean doctor?" asked the gray robot.

Pillars of water surrounded them and they found themselves with only one way to escape: up.

"I better get out of here before things really get dangerous." thought Rogue as she acted on her own advice.

She flew up only to find that the water covered up her only exit trapping all of them in a dome of water.

"This can't be good." said the girl bat.

Suddenly, the water below them erupted and a massive beast rose to face them.

"What is that?" questioned Bokkun.

"Doctor. That doesn't look like a Metarex." spoke Decoe.

"It must be one of their pets." said Dr. Eggman.

"Doctor?" prodded Bocoe.

"When Rogue and I investigated the Metarex base on Chris's world, we met wolves guarding the base; however, they weren't normal. I believe the Metarex are experimenting on normal creatures to help their goal." replied Eggman.

"What'll we do? We can't escape." spoke the little robot.

"We'll have to beat that thing. Fire." said the man.

They unleashed their arsenal once again, but waves of water rose to stop all of them.

"Screw Kick." spoke Rogue as she spun towards the beast.

The girl bat only hit water and found herself being pulled under by the current.

"No way. I can't believe I'm going down like this." thought Rogue as she struggled to get air.

She couldn't fight against the water and found herself staring up at the surface as she was pulled further down.

"I was going to finally have those emeralds for myself. I was going to mess with Knucks a little more. I wanted to find out if Shadow survived. I can't die yet." thought the girl bat.

Dr. Eggman's ship moved evasively to avoid the blasts of water coming its way as it fired more missiles to find them all stopped by waves.

"Doctor. Nothing we're doing is working." said the yellow robot.

"If only Shadow was here. He could deal with it in a second." thought Eggman.

Then he noticed a golden light emitting from behind the beast that he was sure was not coming from the creature.

"What is going on down there?" thought the man.

A pillar of water rose and changed into a serpent like shape that rushed towards Dr. Eggman's ship. None of their weapons had any effect and it was about to eat them whole when it froze into ice.

"Doctor. What's happening?" inquired the gray robot.

"I can't come up with a good explanation." answered Eggman.

"I can."

Everyone looked to the source of the voice and Rouge the bat standing on a block of ice.

"Miss me?" asked the girl bat.

"Rogue!" they exclaimed.

"Where did that block of ice come from?" questioned Bokkun.

"I froze the surrounding water. Now it's time for some payback." responded Rogue.

The girl bat took to the air and flew towards the beast. It reacted by shooting water at her, but they all froze before they could get to her.

"Screw Kick." spoke Rogue.

As she spun, ice formed around her creating the appearance of a drill. The beast instantly dove under the water, but she kept going and there was a keen wail. The water turned green as the girl bat flew out of the water and all the water surrounding them was turned in ice. The barrier keeping them trapped broke as Rogue fell onto the ice.

"That really knocked the wind out of me." muttered the girl bat as she attempted to get to her feet, but failed miserably.

Her vision blurred, but she could see the man's ship moving farther away.

"Hey. Help me." whispered Rogue.

"You're on your own. You've been quite a nuisance." said Dr. Eggman.

"Don't." The girl bat stated dully.

Her vision blacked out and she slipped into unconsciousness.

END FLASHBACK

"When I woke up, these people had saved me." spoke Rogue.

"She had a high fever because her internal organs were nearly frozen and we thought she was going to die." said the inhabitant.

"That sounds a lot like Chris's condition." spoke Tails.

"What about him?" inquired the girl bat.

"I can manipulate flames, but I collapsed and get a fever too after I used the power up." replied the boy.

"So you and Sonic can create flames, but does he get a fever too?" asked Rogue.

"No. I take a pill that only works for me." answered Sonic.

"Lucky you." said the girl bat.

"Where is your power up?" questioned Knuckles.

"It's weird. It changed into this pair of earrings." Rogue showed them her ears which were pierced with a golden earring on each side.

"It's the same with me. It changed into a bracelet." spoke Chris.

"Can you remove the earrings?" inquired the girl hedgehog.

"Why?" asked the girl bat.

"Chris's bracelet won't let him take it off." responded Cosmo's daughter.

"I love jewelry, but I don't want to be stuck with the same one all the time. Let me try." said Rogue.

She easily removed one, but the second one refused to budge.

"You got to be kidding me. I can't get this one off." spoke the girl bat.

"But you were able to take one of them off. That's more than we can do with Chris's bracelet." said the echidna.

"Why don't you try putting the one in your hand back and then remove the other?" suggested the boy.

"Okay." Rogue set off to try his suggestion.

The girl bat followed through and found that the other one wouldn't come off.

"I understand now. The power up split itself and its power into two so you can remove one to use apparently." spoke Chris.

"For what? It's an earring." questioned Rogue.

"The power up can change its shape so I would think it would turn itself into a weapon." replied the boy.

"I guess..." the girl bat trailed off.

"Excuse me." interrupted Kaja

They faced the inhabitant and saw the other inhabitants were giving them strange looks.

"What are these power ups?" inquired Kaja.

"They make us strong enough to fight the Metarex head on." answered Amy.

"Do you have by chance more?" asked the inhabitant.

"No. Besides, it's dangerous for you. We don't want anyone to get sick." responded the plant girl.

"Thank you for your concern. We just wish the Metarex would leave so we could have our planet back." said Kaja.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure you get your planet back." spoke the two-tailed fox.


	9. Chapter 8: Conversations and Secrets

Here's a shorter one compared to the last one. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Conversations and Secrets<p>

Everyone gathered together to eat and discuss their plan to attack the Metarex base. Rogue stood back and watched them work when Chris came up to her.

"Rogue." said the boy.

"What is it kid?" questioned the girl bat.

"I was wondering what you were hiding about the power up." spoke Chris.

"What are you talking about? I told you everything." said Rogue as she waved him off.

"Not everything. White Lily spoke to you didn't she." spoke Chris.

This was enough for the girl bat to stop and stare back at him

"So that's her name." said Rogue.

"So she did talk to you. How come you don't know her name?" spoke the boy.

"She wouldn't give it to me. She was quite arrogant. What do you know about her?" said the girl bat.

"Nothing really." spoke Chris.

"Do they know?" Rogue indicated to the rest of the crew.

"No. For some reason, my thoat chokes up whenever I try to talk about her to anyone..." said the boy.

"Except me. She must be trying to keep herself hidden." spoke the girl bat.

"When did she talk to you? What did she say?" questioned Chris.

Rogue gave him a good look and thought about her encounter.

FLASHBACK

The girl bat only hit water and found herself being pulled under by the current.

"No way. I can't believe I'm going down like this." thought Rogue as she struggled to get air.

She couldn't fight against the water and found herself staring up at the surface as she was pulled further down.

"I was going to finally have those emeralds for myself. I was going to mess with Knucks a little more. I wanted to find out if Shadow survived. I can't die yet." thought the girl bat.

"Then harden yourself."

"What? Who's there?" Rogue sought out the speaker, but only saw water.

"I'm no one of importance. You, however, have an important role to play." This time she realized it was speaking in her mind.

"I don't know who you are, but I won't be used." said the girl bat in her mind hoping she wasn't crazy.

"I'm not doing any such thing. It's up to you to decide what you want. To live or to die." She was beginning to get on Rogue's nerves.

"Of course I want to live, but it's impossible. I can't swim with this current." spoke the girl bat.

"You don't want to live. You've given up on living. The obstacles before you seem bigger and tougher than you are so you give up. That's why you've always flee. You've truly never done a good thing in your life. You've stolen, lied, and deceived for your own sake, yet you've done good even if not intentional. You've helped stopped Eggman countless times. You aided in the defeat of the Metarex. You've proven that you can be better than your best." The person was beginning to sound like she was criticizing Rogue's life.

"I rather not hear you lecturing me as the final words before I die." commented the girl bat irritably.

"Harden your resolve. Don't be afraid to take the initiative. To charge right on and fight. You'll become a stronger person for better or for worse. That's up to you to decide." continued the person.

"Well, I rather not die here or now. If it means doing exactly what you said, then I'll do it." Rogue just had enough of the person and hoped it would be enough to get whoever they are to leave her alone.

END FLASHBACK

"Rogue?" prodded the boy interrupting her thoughts.

"I think you already know. All that matters is I get the chaos emeralds. That's why I'm tagging along with you guys." replied the girl bat.

"Huh?" questioned Chris.

"You can't expect a lady to be forced to be trapped on a planet far away from home. I'm going to stick with you until we get back or I find some other way." answered Rogue.

"I guess that makes sense. Did you tell the others?" inquired the boy.

"No. I just thought of it right now." responded the girl bat.

"That's not good. We better go tell them right now." said Chris.

The boy grabbed her hand and lead her to the rest of the crew.


	10. Chapter 9: Pasts and Scars

I'm almost done so hang tight. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Pasts and Scars<p>

The girl rabbit and chao watched as the nature creature and Metarex were busy with writing a report. Well, Blue was doing all the inputing on the screen while Leviathan spoke in clicks and shrieks.

"Blue. Why do you have to write that?" asked Cream who finally couldn't stand watching anymore.

"Choo. Choo? Choo?" Cheese was bored too.

"It's so we have a written record of what happened. Our masters can't call us every second to check up on all the Metarex worlds." replied the Metarex.

"The Metarex leader cares a lot about you." stated the girl rabbit.

The chao swam to see what Blue wrote as the Metarex moved to Cream.

"Truth be told. Our master doesn't like doing this. Hurting people, stealing planet eggs…The master just wants to set things right." spoke Blue.

"Set what right? What happened?" questioned the girl rabbit.

"No on knows. The master doesn't talk about it. Only the Metarex kings and the Betas know." answered the Metarex.

"Betas?" inquired Cream.

"It's a special group of Metarex that operate separately from the rest of us. They're the only really powerful Metarex that were created by the previous masters. Blade, the one master mentioned, is one of them." responded Blue.

"Really? What about you and Leviathan?" asked the girl rabbit.

"We were both recruited by the Metarex." replied the Metarex as he went to pat the nature creature on her head.

"So you weren't made Metarex?" questioned Cream as she moved closer to them.

"Choo?" Cheese swam back to the girl rabbit and sat in her arms.

"Not exactly. I was once a Metarax." answered Blue.

"You mean the ones that look like a Metarex." said Cream.

"Choo." spoke the chao.

"Yes. We're currently fighting for the right to be called the Metarex." said the Metarex.

"But why?" inquired the girl rabbit.

"The Metarax are a division who doesn't like the way Metarex are so they want to change it. They think we're soiling its name and are temporarily calling themselves the Metarax until they can win back the name Metarex. I happen to switch sides. In fact, many Metarax switched over." responded Blue.

"Why? Didn't you like being a Metarax?" asked Cream.

"Choo?" Cheese swam to the Metarex who held the chao tenderly in its arms.

"The master has this kind of aura that draws others. Truth is I was mistreated as a Metarax." replied Blue.

"That's horrible. Why would they do that?" questioned the girl rabbit.

"I was created as a fighter and translator, but they found I was defective. I wasn't able to fufill my function as a fighter and everyone looked down on me. That's when the master contacted me and offered me a chance to join the Metarex which I accepted." answered the Metarex.

"You must be very happy." spoke Cream.

"Choo." said Cheese.

"I am. No one except probably all of you has ever understood me. I would gladly die in the master's name." spoke Blue.

"The Metarex doesn't sound so bad. Right Cheese?" said the girl rabbit as she looked to her companion.

"Choo. Choo." spoke the chao as it swam around them.

"What about Leviathan?" inquired Cream.

"This is her actual home world. She's the last of her kind." responded the Metarex as it looked to Leviathan who let out a sad note.

"That's so sad." spoke the girl rabbit.

"Choo. Choo." agreed Cheese.

"Yes. Leviathan was sad, but now she has a new family." said Blue.

"What happened? How did she live here? Why is she the last of her kind?" asked Cream.

"Remember when you last came to planet Hydro? The water underground was home to her kind. They're very peaceful creatures until one of their own is threatened. The people grew fascinated with them and found uses for the dead." replied the Metarex.

"You mean…" The girl rabbit couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"Yes. The inhabitants started killing her kind till she as the only survivor. She would have died as well if it weren't for the master. The master came to this world and found her egg. That's why Leviathan is loyal to the Metarex. It's her new family." spoke Blue.

"I'm so sorry." said the girl rabbit.

"Choo." spoke the chao.

"It's not your fault. You didn't attack her kind. In fact, Leviathan doesn't hold a grudge against them. She just wishes it doesn't happen to anyone else." said the Metarex.

"But Des and Ert destroyed a whole world. How can that be right?" questioned Cream.

"Chooo?" Cheese to have the same idea.

"Destroy? You don't get it do you." spoke Blue as the nature creature gave off some more notes.

"Huh?" The girl rabbit was utterly confused.

"Cho?" The chao seemed to also be having the same difficulty understanding what the Metarex was implying.

"In order for the master's plan to come into fruitation we need power, but no one is going to want to give us that without necessary force." said Blue.

"Still isn't that against your beliefs?" inquired Cream

"You don't have a clue. The power our master is gathering is special. It…" The Metarex never got to finish his sentence.

Leviathan screamed and they had to cover their ears to keep their eardrums from breaking. The nature creature immediately swam out of the room leaving them to stare after her.

"What's wrong?" asked the girl rabbit.

"Choo?" questioned the chao.

"We're under attack." answered Blue.

"My friends! I have to stop them." exclaimed Cream as she swam out of the room with Cheese following after her.

"Cream! Cheese! Wait!" The Metarex called after them, but mobs of Metarex were swarming out blocking his vision of them.

By the time he was able to get by the Metarex, they already swam off in another direction and Blue was forced to head in Leviathan's direction.


	11. Chapter 10: Fights and Deaths

A new year...Argh! Happy New Years everyone. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Fights and Deaths<p>

The hedgehog punched another Metarex breaking its armor and it exploded sending pieces everywhere. He heard someone come from behind and nearly hit Chris, but managed to make it look like he was waving.

"Hey, how are you doing Sonic?" inquired the boy.

"Great. This swimsuit you made is making our trip a breeze." responded Sonic as he performed some tricks.

"You truly are a genies Chris." spoke the inhabitant as he came up to them.

"Stop. You're making me blush." said Chris as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Incoming Metarex." spoke Tails catching everyone's attention.

They dispersed as more Metarex poured out of the underwater city. Both sides collided and took some damage which resulted in casualties.

"I better use my pills." thought the hedgehog as he swam to avoid the attacks.

"Don't Sonic. Your powers won't be effective down here. There's too much water here. Besides, it'll only cook everyone here." said Starlight as if she read his mind.

Sonic grimaced as he kicked a couple Metarex into each other. Suddenly, they were struck by a wave that caused them to spin out of control. When they righted themselves, they came face to face with the nature creature.

"What is that thing?" asked Knuckles.

"Be careful. That's the one I fought." replied Rogue.

"You're not getting in the way of my friends." spoke the hedgehog as he punched one of its fins.

He ended up pulling back in pain and rubbing his injured hand.

"Watch out!" cried out the girl hedgehog.

Her warning came to late as Leviathan struck Sonic with her tail sending him spinning past them while they fired at the nature creature.

"Stop!" A waterspout formed in between the two groups causing everyone to stop and search for the cause.

The girl rabbit and chao swam between them as the waterspout vanished and held up their arms.

"Cream. Cheese." Everyone was surprised to see them on the battlefield, but more surprised to see a golden bow around Cheese's neck and a necklace around Cream's neck.

"Don't attack." said the girl rabbit.

"Choo. Choo." spoke the chao.

"It's dangerous there. The Metarex are right behind you." said the boy.

"It's okay. They're my friends." spoke Cream.

"Choo." said Cheese.

"Cream. Cheese." spoke the two-tailed fox.

"It's that monster. It's hypnotized your friends. It has slaughtered many of our kind." said the inhabitant.

"That's not true. You're the one who hurt her. You killed her mom and dad." spoke the girl rabbit as she pointed at him.

"Choo. Choo. Choo." The chao mimicked her action.

"What are you talking about Cream?" questioned Amy.

"Fire." ordered Kaja.

"What?" No one could believe what they just heard.

Cream and Cheese screamed as all kinds of weapons came at their direction. Leviathan roared her anger as she destroyed them and caused a massive tremor that shook all of them.

"What are you thinking? That's our friend." demanded the echidna as he grabbed the inhabitant.

"She's helping the enemy. It's either us or them and it looks like they chose them." said Kaja.

Knuckles punched the inhabitant and went to go save the girl rabbit and chao from the nature creature, but Leviathan had gotten out of control. She lashed out at everyone that got close to them.

"Leviathan. Calm down." spoke Cream.

"Choo. Choo. Choo." said Cheese.

She didn't hear anything they said and knocked more rocks onto of both friend and foe alike.

"Leviathan." The Metarex finally made his appearance and floated as close as he dared.

"Blue. She won't stop." spoke the girl rabbit.

"Choo." said the chao.

"She's trying to protect you. Those people would have killed you so she's furious." spoke Blue.

"But she has to stop." said Cream.

"Only the master has been able to calm her down." spoke the Metarex.

"Leviathan. Please." said the girl rabbit.

"Choo." Cheese desperately tried to get her attention, but failed.

"Screw Kick."

The girl bat spun towards them with ice surrounding her and Cream and the chao stepped in the way.

"No." spoke the girl rabbit.

"Watch out!" shouted Cosmo's daughter.

Blue pushed them away at the last minute and took the blunt of the blow. His arm froze over and shattered.

"Agh!" Leviathan seemed to snap out of it and went to the Metarex's side.

"Blue. I'm so sorry. I…" Cream didn't get to finish her sentence.

"I'm fine. I can always have another arm rebuilt." interrupted Blue.

"Why have you stopped firing?" demanded Kaja.

"That would be me." said Tails.

"Tails?" spoke the inhabitant.

"And don't forget me." said Chris.

"Chris? Why have you betrayed us?" inquired Kaja.

"We're not betraying you, but we won't let you hurt our friend." responded the plant girl.

"Why…" There was a cracking sound and everyone immediately looked around them.

"What's that?" asked the girl hedgehog.

Cracks formed around them and the area began to shake.

"What's happening?" questioned the hedgehog.

"Our fighting must have been too intense for the surroundings. It looks like were on top of some tectonic plates. Maybe even an underground volcano." replied the two-tailed fox.

"What?" Most of the people gave him blank looks.

"He's saying that this area is prone to earthquakes or eruptions." explained the boy.

"We have to get out of here." spoke the echidna.

They scrambled to get out of the rock formations that surrounded the Metarex base, but pillars of hot lava erupted from the ground which quickly solidified into more rocks making it even more difficult. All the Metarex were nearly obliterated except for two.

"I see the exit. Hurry." said Rogue

They rushed forward when the whole place just fell apart.

"Ahh!" Everyone diverted their eyes hoping to avoid seeing their own end.

A shadow descended over them and green blood oozed everywhere.

"Leviathan." spoke Cream.

"Why? Is that monster helping us?" inquired the inhabitant.

"Are you idiots? Hurry. Leviathan is trying to hold it up." said the Metarex.

They started moving, but the girl rabbit and Cheese refused to move.

"But Leviathan needs help." spoke Cream.

"Choo." said the chao.

"There's nothing you can do. Cream. Cheese. Get out of here while you still can." spoke Blue.

"What about you?" asked the girl rabbit.

"I have to stick by my partner's side." answered the Metarex.

"No. We won't leave you." said Cream.

"I'm sorry." spoke Blue.

The Metarex shoved them into Sonic's arms just as a boulder fell on top of him. He caught it with his one hand, but struggled under the weight.

"Hurry." said Blue.

"No. Blue. Leviathan." spoke the girl rabbit.

"We had lots of fun. I'm glad we could be friends even for a little bit." said the Metarex.

Cream and Cheese struggled against the hedgehog's grip, but he held strong and continued to bring them up to the surface. The ground below the two Metarex opened up and they fell with the rest of the rock formation.

"No!" screamed the girl rabbit.

Eveyone managed to hit the surface, but the two still struggled to break Sonic's grip.

"Stop. It's too late." spoke the hedgehog.

"No. We can still save them." said Cream.


	12. Chapter 11: Hurt Feelings and Darkness

I have a nice surprise for you DRKSuperSonic. I hope you like it. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Hurt Feelings and Darkness<p>

Everyone huddled together in blankets to keep themselves from freezing to death. Only two sat away towards the edge of the water.

"Cream and Cheese look really sad." spoke Starlight.

"I didn't think it was possible for the Metarex to be such good people." said Knuckles.

"I feel kind of bad for not helping them." spoke Chris.

"Maybe we should try cheering them up." said Tails.

Sonic got to his feet dropping the blanket and headed towards them.

"Sonic?" spoke Amy.

The duo didn't bother to turn as he came up from behind them.

"Cream. Cheese." said the hedgehog.

"We could have save them." spoke the girl rabbit.

"Choo." said the chao.

"They were Metarex. The enemy. They wouldn't have tried to save us without some alternative motive. Did they do anything to you?" spoke Sonic.

"That's not true. They were our friends. They wanted to help us." said Cream as she got up to face him.

"Choo!" Cheese reacted the same way.

The others had abandoned their balnkets and were running towards them hoping to prevent a fight from breaking out.

"The Metarex are ruthless. Don't you remember what they've done." spoke the hedgehog.

"They were different. They were kind. Even the Metarex leader is different." said the girl rabbit.

"Choo! Choo!" spoke the chao.

"That's…that's not true." No one seemed to notice his hesitation except for Cosmo's daughter.

"It is. They were right. They said no one would believe me." said Cream.

"Choo..." spoke Cheese.

"Cream. Cheese." said the girl hedgehog.

"You need to get your head straight and grow up you two. Out here is different from home. If you can't handle it, you should have stayed home and let us do what we can. Even if they were good people. _IF_. We could have done nothing about them. They're better off dead so at least they're two more Metarex we don't have to worry about." spoke Sonic.

"How could you? I'll never forgive you! We could have saved her!" The girl rabbit literally shouted at the hedgehog's face.

"Chooo!" The chao looked equally as angry.

"But..." Sonic began, but neither would let him finish.

"I hate you! I wish we were never friends!" Cream yelled as she stormed off.

"Choo! Choo!" Cheese flew after her.

Before anyone could stop them, they ran into the ship leaving the rest of the crew outside. The hedgehog noticed that everyone else was giving him strange looks.

"What's wrong?" questioned Sonic.

"I can't believe you were so mean to them. You have to understand their feelings." responded the two-tailed fox.

"They were Metarex. We're going after them to stop them. We can't afford to befriend them." argued the hedgehog.

"I know I want to get the Master Emerald and chaos emeralds back from them, but I wouldn't turn my back on my friends." said the echidna.

"Knuckles?" spoke Sonic.

"When you get a grip, call me." Knuckles turned around and started walking away.

"Wait. Where are you going?" inquired the hedgehog.

"To Cream and Cheese of course." responded the echidna before going on his way.

"I rather stick this one out. I'm going with Knuckles." said the girl bat as she flew after Knuckles..

"I can't believe this." spoke Sonic.

"Knuckles's right. You've changed and I don't like it. I'm going to do some repairs on the ship." said Tails as he headed back into the ship.

"Tails." spoke the hedgehog.

"I better help Tails. I know you mean well, but you're not the same Sonic I wanted to be friends." said the boy as he followed to two-tailed fox.

"Chris." spoke Sonic.

"I have nothing to say to you." said the plant girl as she too left him.

"Starlight." spoke the hedgehog.

Only Amy was left, but she looked stuck between leaving and staying.

"Amy." whispered Sonic.

"Sonic. I'm really worried about you. What's happening to you?" inquired the girl hedgehog.

"Why don't you leave?" asked the hedgehog.

"But…" started Amy.

"Go! You don't want to be around me so just go!" screamed Sonic as he abruptly showed her his back.

The girl hedgehog teared up and ran off crying while the hedgehog stared at his own reflection.

"Why is this happening to me? All my friends. They've gone and turned their back on me." thought Sonic.

He fell to his knees and smacked his head against the ship's surface.

"Why? I'm doing everything to protect them from the Metarex yet they hate me. They don't understand." thought the hedgehog.

"How could they?"

Sonic looked up at the water and saw Dark Sonic looking back at him in his reflection.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the hedgehog.

"You know why. I grow stronger as your negative feelings strengthen." said his other self.

"Bug off." Sonic just about had enough with everyone.

"You know I can't. Your feelings are my feelings. I know a simple solution to this dilemma." spoke his darker half.

"What?" The hedgehog didn't really care for the answer.

"Go back to what you used to be. Me." Dark Sonic sounded so eager to be the one in control.

"No. I refuse to lower myself to that." Sonic knew he couldn't let that happen.

"But it was better when you didn't have to worry about others. Everyone that you cared about is no longer here. It would be better to go back to the way you were before that person." prodded his other self.

"You're right. I'm going to stop the Metarex whether or not I have friends." The hedgehog realized the point he was making and that the correct choice would be to let everything go.

His fur darkened and his eyes almost pupiless. He got to his feet and stared off into the distance without the hesitation of his old self, but with a manical smile.


	13. Chapter 12: Decisions and Deals

Yes. This one is finally finish. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Decisions and Deals<p>

Blade stood a good distance away and stared at the Blue Typhoon. He could tell that if he didn't leave soon that he would probably be found by the new Sonic and he didn't want to risk the chance of being forced into the open.

"The master won't be happy about this, but at least the job was done. Your sacrifices won't be in vain. Leviathan. Blue." said the Beta Metarex as it had its arm stretched out in front of it.

A pair of heart crystals flew out of the water into his hands before he skated away.

* * *

><p>A Metarex opened the door to find inside was tarnished. Papers were everywhere. Equipment were in pieces and scattered on the ground. It turned at the groaning sound and saw the Metarex leader rip off another piece of equipment before tossing it aside.<p>

"M…m…master?" The Metarex was overly shocked by its master's behavior.

Something flashed by its head and it dared to look to see a sword embedded into the wall.

"What?" questioned the Metarex leader.

"I…I…I'm sorry master, but I have the reports from the other worlds." stuttered the poor Metarex.

"Well? Let's hear it." spoke the leader.

"Everything is proceeding smoothly. Freezing Fang is preparing for Sonic and his friends' arrival." said the Metarex.

"Good. What of the Betas?" inquired the Metarex leader.

"Besides Blade and Venom? The other three are either on an envoy, conversing with the Metarex kings, or relaxing on one of the neutrals." replied the Metarex.

"I see." muttered the leader.

"Master." spoke the Metarex.

"Tell them including the Metarex kings that I'll be heading to Freezing Fang's location. It looks like I have to deal with Sonic myself." said the Metarex leader.

"But master…" started the Metarex.

"I said go tell them." ordered the leader.

The frightened Metarex fled to do as it was told and let the Metarex leader by itself. Suddenly, one of the undamaged screens flashed and it sat in its throne before answering the caller. Starlight appeared on the screen looking disheveled.

"Yes?" asked leader.

"I want to know the truth." answered Cosmo's daughter.

"Of course everyone wants to know the truth, but not everyone can get it." spoke the Metarex leader.

"Enough of the chatter. What do you want in return?" said the plant girl.

"So anxious to know. Something bad must have happened on your end. Like everyone is going their separate ways." spoke the leader.

"It doesn't matter whether or not we are together to you. It's all the same." said Starlight.

"Calm down. I'm not trying to offend you. It's very bad business to get all up tight and rude. Then no one wants to deal with you." spoke Metarex leader.

"I already have enough to deal with over here and I'm tired of all your games. I need answers and I want them now so tell me." said Cosmo's daughter.

"Fine, but there is something I want from you. I know I said free of charge, but things have changed and you can never break the promise." spoke leader.

"Tell me what it is so we can get this over with." said the plant girl.

"It's not simple. You see. I'm not sure you may want to comply and you'll start threatening." spoke the Metarex leader.

"I promise I won't."said Starlight.

"Don't throw around the word promise so easily because there's no way you can do it with our deal. Once it's made, it'll be impossible for you to take it back and you may come to regret it." spoke the leader.

"Quit stalling." said Cosmo's daughter with her patience already gone.

"If you truly insist." spoke the Metarex leader.

"I do." said the plant girl with sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"I want you to turn your back in White Lily." spoke leader.

"Fine. I refuse to follow White Lily anymore." said Starlight without any bit of hesitation.

* * *

><p>...To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>I hoped you like that. Now my next story is called <strong><em>The Cold Truth<em>**.


	14. Extra

Here's an extra page for all of you that have read my story.

* * *

><p>Author: A new year. A new beginning. A new...<p>

Dark Sonic: Mwah ha ha ha ha.

Dark Death: Whoa. Am I missing something here?

?: Yeah. Read the last two chapter.

Dark Death: (reads) Okay. Now this is going to be more troublesome for me.

Author: You haven't been making your appearance so don't worry...

Dark Sonic: Fear me! I shall annhialte everything.

Author: Can someone do something about him?

?: It's your fault for giving his such an ego.

Author: I guess you're right.

White Lily: (runs in) How could you?

Author: Oh boy.

Starlight: Calm down White Lily. There's no reason to worry.

White Lily: No reason? You're betraying me! How could you?

Dark Sonic & ?: And this is why we don't like her.

Author: And I was hoping this year would be better.

Starlight: Isn't it the same evey year?

Author: It doesn't hurt to hope.

Dark Sonic: I will destroy your dreams and aspirations as I shall engulf the universe in flames.

?, Starlight, White Lily, & Dark Death: Just shut it already!

Author: This is going to be another long year.

* * *

><p>I really hope this year gets better. The OCs are getting more rowdy.<p> 


	15. OC Short Stories

Here are some more short stories.

* * *

><p>Name: Blue<br>Race: Metarax/Metarex  
>Status: Deceased<br>First Appearance: See chapter 4 (I'm lazy.)  
>Physical Apperance: A Watery Grave Chapter 4<br>Relations: Metarex-translator, Metarax-footsoldier, Leviathan-friend, Cream-friend, Cheese-friend, Metarex leader-savior

* * *

><p>I watched as the other Metarax sneer at me as they moved the precious cargo of weapons. If only I could fight. If only I could be a good Metarax like them. I'm a disgrace to the Metarax name. Why can't I fight? Why did I have to be defective? I couldn't bear watching anymore and left the area since they wouldn't let me help anyways. I move to a window and stare out into the stars. They are beautifully crafted not by mortal hands, but by the universe itself. I wish I could do that.<p>

_You can._

I look behind me, but I don't see anyone. I shook it off as some stray thought when I hear it again.

_You can make anything possible if you want to._

_Who's there?_

_I'm the Metarex leader._

_Impossible. How are you in my head?_

_A fellow Metarax told me about you and suggested they I speak with you so they put a chip in your system._

_Who's the traitor?_

_I'm not telling that to you. They're not a traitor. They simply chose to join the Metarex and I'm thinking of extending that offer to you._

_Why should I accept? You're the enemy!_

_True, but I understand how underappreciated you are. They treat you poorly because of your inadequate fighting skills._

_Tell me about it._

_That's why I'm offering you refuge among my ranks. We don't discriminate because of poor destructive capabilities. In fact, ones like you are valued here. I truly wish you will accept my offer. You can contact me once you make your decision._

The strange presence left me questioning my loyalty to the Metarax cause. Have I not devoted my very existence to them? Have I not fought for them? I walked off to give me time to think about it.

I knew my answer. I could tell the Metarex knew too.

_You wish to join my ranks._

_Yes. I really wish to see how the Metarex see and feel._

_Very well. We will be launching our attack soon so be prepared to board the Metarex ship._

_I understand._

Stepping away from my old world into another was strange. I didn't realize that so many Metarax have done the same; however, I did not understand what we were doing on a water world when the master came.

"I'm glad you were able to make it unscathed. The reason I brought you here was this will be your home from now on. The Metarex base is below you and your commander will make her appearance soon.

_Who could it be?_

Suddenly, a wave rose up and we saw what the master meant. A colossal beast stood before us and we were completely unprepared.

"Do not be afraid. This is Leviathan. She is a fellow Metarex like you all are."

I could tell that many doubted this beast's intelligence and the master's sanity.

"Blue."

Caught off guard all I could say was, "Y…Yes master?"

"I understand you can translate aquatic frequencies so I'm counting on you to be able to give Leviathan's orders. I'm very glad you accepted joining us. She has difficulty speaking to others because of her uniqueness."

"I understand master."

"I shall take my leave now. Good luck my Metarex."

I should have given my respects to the master, but Leviathan captivated me. She was indeed a beautiful creature. Like the stars. I could tell she had similar thoughts and let out a chime.

* * *

><p>Name: Leviathan<br>Race: Metarex  
>Status: Deceased<br>First Appearance: See chapter 4 (I'm lazy.)  
>Physical Apperance: A Watery Grave Chapter 4<br>Relations: Metarex-commander, Blue-friend/translator, Cream-friend, Cheese-friend, Metarex leader-parent

* * *

><p>It was so warm. I could feel two warm presences next to me. Nestling next to me. I love my shell. I don't want to leave my shell. But I can tell it'll be okay. Those two presences will make sure nothing happens to me. Suddenly, I sense a change in those around me. They're agitated. Something must be happening. I can feel other approaching, but they're not warm. They're cold and scary. I'm scared. Afraid of those cold signs. I feel the warm ones move and there's this sharp pain. And the warms signs are wading away towards the cold ones. They're fading away into cold. Something moves my shell and I'm falling. Before I fall, I feel the warm signs vanish.<p>

I'm alone. I'm cold. No one is there to greet me. I don't want to leave my shell. Then I feel something coming towards me. I can't tell if it's warm or cold. I'm scared. I'm afraid of the thing that is neither cold nor warm. It lifts me up and I feel a strange sensation. It's cold yet warm. I like the sensation. It holds me close and I want to go greet it. I sense others. None of them are cold and warm. They're either warm or cold. There are sounds outside. I'm excited. I want to go see them. I move, but my shell doesn't break. The others must have notice. They're excited. I try again and I can tell there's a crack. I keep going until I feel the shell break off. Something hits my eyes and I shut them.

"Master. Be careful. It could be dangerous."

_What are those sounds? What do they mean?_

I open my eyes again and the thing that hits my eyes doesn't hurt as much. It makes my eyes tingle, but I didn't mind. I take in my surroundings and see strange beings. I don't know what they are. I look to the one holding me, but I still see no familiarity.

"Hello there little one."

Its voice is so nice. I like it. I chimed.

"How adorable. Looks like one managed to survive after all."

"Master. What is that thing?"

"Your new commander."

"Master?"

I'm so confused. I don't understand what's going on. I open my mouth again, but no one seems to notice when I hear a voice in my head.

_Don't worry little one. I shall take care of you._

_Who are you?_

_You can call me your mother. We shall be your new family._

_New? I don't understand._

_Your old family was killed by the ones who live here. They nurtured your egg till the day they die. Your egg had drifted and wedged into some rocks._

_I still don't understand._

_In good time you'll understand, but remember this. They're not at fault. You should not blame them. Better to forgive and forget so you may move forward._

_Move where?_

_To your new life. To a world where there will be less violence in the world._

"I shall name you Leviathan. Welcome to your new home and family."

I still don't understand, but I knew the one holding me would always be there for me.

* * *

><p>Name: Kaja<br>Race: Planet Hydro inhabitant  
>Status: Alive<br>First Appearance: See chapter 5 (I'm lazy.)  
>Physical Apperance: A Watery Grave Chapter 5<br>Relations: Metarex-enemy, Sonic & friends-ally, Planet Hydro inhabitants-leader

* * *

><p>I watched my people trying to make the most of our ruined world. The heros did help us and I do regret my actions up till now. All I have done is cause more misery. The enemies we made of the Metarex was all for naught. They ended up saving our lives, but why? We were enemies bounded to destroy each other, yet they chose to save us. No. Not save us, but their friends. If it were not for Cream and Cheese, we would have been surely destroyed. Now we have water filled planet left. The heros have left us to fix our mistakes. If only I had realize sooner...<p>

"Kaja?"

I didn't notice one of the villagers creep on me and I stooped down to scoop her up.

"What is it?"

"Are we going to be okay?"

"Of course."

"Okay."

I'm glad this hardship is over. Now we can focus on our new life. A life without Metarex.

"Kaja! Look! Stars are falling from the sky!"

I look to see where she was pointing and my heart filled with dread. Those weren't stars. I recognized them anywhere. I understand now. We only delayed the inevitable. We can't stop them. One crashed onto the ship causing a hole to rip open. People were screaming, but I knew there was no point in struggling. A Metarex pulled itself up from the hole it created and reached out to me.

* * *

><p>Phew. I hope you enjoyed these little snipnets. Now on to the rest of the story.<p> 


	16. Preview

Here's the preview for the next story: **_The Cold Truth_**.

* * *

><p>Everyone is now struggling to stay together...<p>

* * *

><p><em>They rushed into the room where everyone else wa waiting. Their entrance did nothing to change the awkward silence or tension.<em>

* * *

><p>...when they reach an ice cold planet...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"We've already arrived to a planet that has chaos emerald readings."<em>

* * *

><p>...and land to find they're not alone...<p>

* * *

><p><em>After some walking and unusual deviations in the path, they found themselves in a village.<em>

* * *

><p>...with the Metarex leader determine to stop them once and for all...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Master. Maybe it's..."<em>

_"I won't allow this to go on any longer. There inteference has gone on for quite enough and it's time to end this foolish game of chase."_

* * *

><p>...but things are beginning to turn out to be quite different than they thought...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Did they just..."<em>

_"Impossible."_

_"They're suppose to be the enemy. Then why are they helping the villagers they've hurt?"_

* * *

><p>...so what will they do?<p>

* * *

><p><em>"We only have to choices in front of us: continue without trying to understand the Metarex and destroy them or join them and discover the truth."<em>

* * *

><p>I hope you liked my preview. Can't wait to see your opinions in <strong><em>The Cold Truth<em>**.


End file.
